Magic
by LaFangirlMexicana
Summary: Momoi es una bruja, Himuro su caballero, los dos se tienen el uno al otro y siempre han sido compañeros. Esta es una pequeña historia de amor con un toque de magia. *Día 28, convocatoria del mes de Himuro para el grupo Himuro no harem.


Shiro majou

Una pequeña bruja se levantó de malas, la pequeña diosa hizo un puchero, ¿por qué ella, tan linda como era, tenía que despertarse sola cada mañana? La pequeña brujita bajó de su cama, era una cama grande y acolchonada, cómoda para proporcionarle un descanso justo. La excéntrica cama estaba llena de flores, todas de colores y aromas únicos y especiales, además de peluches de todo tamaño. La pequeña bruja tomó el conejito de peluche y lo abrazó, ¡estaba de un humor tan terrible! Su genio era tal que, con un chasquido podría aparecer un tornado. Sin embargo, pese a su genio, la pequeña solo hizo un puchero y suspiró mientras hundía su rostro en el conejo. ¿Por qué debía estar tan sola?, se preguntaba mientras sus deditos descalzos se movían juguetonamente en el suelo.

"¡Lo tengo!", exclamó de mejor humor ahora que se había propuesto una solución.

Con una sonrisita de ángel la pequeña dejó a su conejo en el suelo y fue por un gran libro de magia que estaba en la sala de su hogar, que tan vacío, parecía alegrarse de ver un poco de acción. Abrió el libro y buscó un hechizo que le sirviera, no sabía mucho de tecnicismos pero ya lo encontraría. Cuando por fin lo encontró, dibujó un circulo en el suelo con tiza blanca y luego colocó una flor, un diente de león, una lagrima de sirena, viento del norte y unas cuantas cosillas más que, a decir verdad, ni sabía que eran, pero como el libro estaba ilustrado y la brujita conocía muy bien su casa, no fue difícil encontrar los ingredientes. Una vez que agregó todo, recitó un largo y complicado encantamiento. Ahora lo único que faltaba era darle "vida" a través de una plegaria. Momoi colocó a su conejo dentro del círculo y dándole un beso en la nariz le ordenó convertirse en un compañero, de preferencia que fuese su guardián y que no le dejase sola, ¡y que nadie nunca pudiera apartarlo de su lado! La bruja, pese a su corta edad de apenas doce años, era talentosa y poderosa, sin embargo no confiaba del todo en que lo lograría; para su sorpresa, funcionó, el conejo se puso de pie y empezó a cambiar de forma. Pronto, en vez de un suave conejito, apareció un joven muy apuesto, alto, con cara de príncipe y, por defecto, unas orejas de conejo negras que se movían en su cabeza. La brujita, que se llamaba Momoi Satsuki, observó su obra, ¡era encantador! Mucho mejor que sus libros de cuentos, según ella evaluó, era más guapo que cualquier príncipe y mucho más especial, pues este era mitad conejo, ¡qué divertido se veía! Sin embargo, el éxito inmediato la hizo sentir un poco desconfiada, se suponía que los conjuros difíciles debían presentar un mayor reto.

—Hola, ama mía —dijo de pronto el joven—, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

—Satsuki, dime Satsuki, los compañeros se llaman por su nombre entre sí —corrigió Momoi, con ademanes cómicos, era como una pequeña aristócrata. La niña intentó poner una cara severa pero no duró, la sonrisa de alegría se pintaba sola en sus labios.

—Bien, ama mía… digo, Satsuki. Tengo una duda.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

—Serás Himuro, Himuro Tatsuya. ¿Te gusta?

Himuro sonrió complacido, y luego asintió afirmativamente.

—Así que, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? —preguntó Himuro.

—No lo sé, hace mucho que estoy sola y he olvidado que se hace con un compañero, aunque… es bueno hablar con alguien de verdad. ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Espera! —la brujita fue a su cama y rebuscó entre el colchón hasta que, bien escondida, encontró lo que había ido a buscar, era un pequeño libro, tenía pasta gruesa y lucía antiguo, era de color café y tenía un broche dorado que mantenía sus páginas selladas a la vida de los metiches.

— ¿Qué es eso, ama Satsuki?

—Es un libro especial —aclaró muy segura y orgullosa aunque eso no ayudaba de mucho. Pronunciando unas palabras raras y moviendo el dedo índice sobre el sello, el candado dorado que unía ambas tapas se abrió. La joven abrió con cuidado el libro y buscó entre las páginas—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta de té? O, ¿qué tal si uso un hechizo para levitar y salimos a volar? ¡Ah! ¿Y si buscamos calabazas? Estamos en buena época…

—Toda idea tuya me gusta. Dime, ¿es eso lo que hacen los compañeros?

—Bueno… es lo que usualmente hago sola…así que supongo, que si lo hago contigo, estaremos haciendo actividades de compañeros.

—Comprendo... ¿y conmigo te basta? ¿No quieres más compañeros?

—No, uno está bien, ¡soy una gran bruja responsable! —Alardeó con orgullo la niña— Y no puedo atender a muchos compañeros a la vez, contigo está bien, el punto es ya no estar sola, es aburrido, muy aburrido.

— ¿Y por qué estás sola? ¿Y los demás?

—La gente del pueblo ya no me quiere desde que llegó ese sacerdote nuevo, no lo conozco, pero él ha estado diciendo cosas horribles de nosotras las brujas. Y… bueno, mamá… —la cara empezó a llenársele de lágrimas—… mamá no ha vuelto, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, tengo la esperanza de que haya tenido que huir para no morir en la hoguera. Es tan cruel… muchas brujas han sido asesinadas por ese hombre malo… ¿por qué? ¿Qué le hicimos? No lo sé, las brujas no hacen el mal, al menos no todas, aunque, ¿por qué una bruja mala es castigada y un humano malo no? Hay gente buena y mala, no todo es negro y no todo es blanco.

Himuro observó como la pequeña intentaba mantener la cabeza erguida y mantener su postura, ella intentaba parecer fuerte, pero aun así temblaba y las lágrimas se deslizaban con gracia sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, ella estaba triste, estaba sola, posiblemente había perdido a su madre, sus amigos habían sido asesinados en la hoguera y casi todos, por no decir todos, en el pueblo ahora la repudiaban por ser bruja, quizá no la habían matado aun pues era joven y como la niña era una dulzura dudaban que también fuese bruja, aunque de igual forma no se le acercaban por ser hija de una. Tatsuya sin pedir permiso la tomó en brazos y la dejó llorar en su hombro, la pequeña dejó salir mudos sollozos, esa era la primera vez que lloraba a su gusto desde que se había percatado de lo sola que estaba. Momoi abrazó con fuerza a Himuro, estaba tan triste, y a pesar de que durante mucho tiempo se la había ingeniado para ocultar esa tristeza y ese dolor, ahora no podía parar.

—No llores más…, puedo sentir algo terrible en mi pecho cuando lloras —dijo Himuro mientras acariciaba su negro cabello.

—Perdón… estoy haciendo que te pongas triste —musitó la pequeña mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Himuro le ofreció un pañuelo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Está bien, si mi ama desea llorar… estaré aquí para secar tus lágrimas. Aunque me pone triste también, la sonrisa de mi ama es la más bella.

Momoi sonrió contenta, su hechizo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

…

 _Seis años después._

— ¡Tatsu! ¡Ya llegué! —Gritó la joven desde la entrada—, ¿está lista la poción de la señora Jenkins?

—Ya casi, ¿trajiste el cartílago de sapo? Sabes, deberías hacer notas más legibles, es difícil seguir tus instrucciones —comentó Tatsuya desde la sala.

—Lo siento, tenía prisa esta mañana, pero me has ayudado mucho.

Momoi fue donde su caballero conejo, y dejó en una gran mesa todas sus compras que había conseguido en el pueblo, además de algunas cosas que ella misma había ido a buscar en el bosque que estaba a las afueras, por suerte las botas mágicas que había conseguido era de mucha ayuda. Tatsuya observó a su ama, le dedicó una brillante y taciturna sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Todo bien allá en el pueblo? —preguntó Himuro.

—Sí, todo bien. Nadie me reconoce ahora, el cabello rosa y la mayoría de edad es como un disfraz por sí mismo. Además ese sacerdote creo que falleció, según escuché tiene un aprendiz que tomará su lugar pero no me preocupa.

—Es bueno que el negocio vuelva a prosperar. Es lo que deseabas, ¿no?

—Sí, todo está funcionando bien. Me alegra que las pócimas de mamá estén ayudando a todos, ¿recuerdas al herrero que vino con su hija el otro día? Dice que se siente muy joven y ha estado trabajando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ¡me alegra tanto!

Momoi, tres años después de que Himuro apareció en su vida, decidió que no se echaría para atrás, no dejaría que todo por lo que su madre había luchado y que todo ese conocimiento se fuera a la basura. Su madre era una bruja que se especializaba en pociones, y esas pociones ayudaban a la gente, sin importar su edad o su problema. Así que, usando un conjuro para disfrazarse de anciana, empezó a vender tónicos a base de hierbas naturales que poseían propiedades curativas. La gente que vivía más alejada del pueblo respondió muy bien y pronto gente empezó a visitarla para pedir un remedio a sus males. Momoi se dedicó a crear medicinas de todo tipo y con el paso del tiempo se extendió. El sacerdote no pareció sospechar de ella, y pronto el pueblo entero empezó a hacerle pedidos, ¿qué tenía de malo usar plantas medicinales para curar males? Nada, así que, esa anciana no era una bruja, solo era una indígena con conocimientos, o eso pensó el pueblo.

Momoi era una mujer bondadosa, quizá otra bruja hubiese guardado rencor al pueblo y se hubiera dedicado a lanzar maleficios a todos, causar enfermedades y lanzar plagas para destruirles los cultivos, o bien robar a los niños o cualquier actividad maligna.

—Ah, Tatsu, agrega un poco de manzanilla, algo de chía y menta, quiero que tenga un buen sabor —comentó Momoi mientras agregaba unas hojas secas que guardaba en un pequeño tarro al caldero que estaba en medio de la sala. Era un caldero muy grande, lo suficientemente grande como para preparar cincuenta frascos de la misma poción. Lo bueno era, que si sobraba, podía guardarlo y así tener reservas para pedidos inesperados.

Himuro hizo lo que su ama, amiga y compañera le había pedido en cuestión de segundos.

—Satsuki… me gustaría hacerte un pedido.

— ¿Cuál es? ¿Quieres algo?

—Sí, me gustaría ir al pueblo a tu lado, ver todo con mis propios ojos. Sé que te debo todo, pero luego de tanto tiempo creo que tengo curiosidad además… —las orejas de conejo de Himuro, que siempre estaban elevadas, ahora estaban caídas, parecía un conejito regañado que se siente culpa al pedir algo egoísta y sin sentido.

—L-Lindo… eres tan lindo —murmuró Momoi totalmente encantada, simplemente algo tan tierno era imposible en el mundo normal. Alegre y con su corazón loco de cariño y ternura, Momoi se lanzó sobre Himuro y lo abrazó para acariciar su cabeza y sus orejas, adoraba ese lado tierno de Himuro, iba en contraste a su usual masculinidad—. ¡Por supuesto que te llevaré conmigo!

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Solo tenemos que esconder tus orejas y ya. No pensé que quisieras ir al pueblo, pero no hay problema. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Si alguien los hubiese visto, hubiera observando la maliciosa sonrisa de Himuro y su expresión de éxtasis al tener toda la atención de Momoi, además de tener la libertad de abrazarla y sentir todo su cuerpo. Momoi pensaba que su caballero conejito era dulce, amable y tranquilo, pero la verdad, era celoso, serio e inteligente. Himuro solía estudiar en secreto cuando Momoi estaba fuera, sucedió un día, fue un accidente, mientras limpiaba encontró una pila de libros y, ojeándolos, empezó a aprender sobre todo: amor, salud, odio, religión, vida, muerte, etc. Gracias a esto cambió por dentro, pero decidió mantenerse igual por fuera, sí, eso era muy manipulador pero, como había leído en un libro: el fin justifica los medios. Como fuera, Tatsuya se había hartado de tener que estar solo todo el día mientras que su ama se iba al pueblo, ¿y si en el pueblo se enamoraba de un muchacho? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si le necesitaba? Había tantas posibilidades. Con lo que Himuro había aprendido leyendo, comprendió que si quería que su ama le amase solo a él, necesitaba aprovechar su aspecto, y debía ser lo que toda mujer deseaba, por suerte ella le había creado con imagen de príncipe y eso lo hacía todo más fácil. Él era consciente de que era guapo, pero no solo era consciente de sí mismo, también era consciente de lo hermosa que era su ama. Cuando la conoció ella era una niña, pero ahora había crecido y estaba en camino de ser una hermosa mujer joven. Sin importar con que mujer la comparara (tenía como referencia fotos, retratos y pinturas que aparecían en los libros), estaba seguro de que ninguna era tan perfecta como Momoi. Y así, fue como un caballero conejo adorable se convirtió en un caballero conejo depredador.

—Mi ama es la mejor —dijo Himuro con un suspiro de alivio.

…

 _Así que este es el pueblo… bueno, estoy algo decepcionado. Todo es tan aburrido, sin embargo, ¿puedo quejarme? Claro que no. Además, sí mi ama le tiene afecto a este vulgo corriente no me queda remedio más que callarme y ser un buen conejito obediente. ¿No?... Espera, ¿Quién es ese tipo cara plana y por qué está viendo a mi preciosísima ama? Le voy a tronar la cara. Diablos, viene para acá._

— ¿Todo bien señorita? —dice el sujeto extraño.

—Sí, todo bien, ¿sucede algo?

—No, nada, simplemente parece un poco perdida, ¿puedo ayudarla?

 _Algo en mí empezó a gritar con furia. Los ojos de mi ama empezaron a brillar como nunca antes, ¿y por quién brillaban? Por el tipo más feo, común y corriente del mundo. No era alto, tenía una mirada inexpresiva, ojos tranquilos y cabello celeste, lucía como alguien hueco, como una nuez. ¿Por qué mi ama parecía tan encantada? No, no… ella solo puede verme a mí así, ella solo puede quererme a mí. ¿Qué está pasando?_

—Sí, estaba buscando… una tienda que estaba aquí hace poco…

—Ah, ¿la tienda del señor Heinrich? —El chico sonrió— Se cambió hace una semana, es un poco complicado llegar allí, ¿Te molesta si te guío? Claro, si tu acompañante no tiene problema.

— ¿Eh…? ¡Ah! ¡No, no! No hay problema, ¿verdad, Tatsu?

A regañadientes pero con una sonrisa tranquila Himuro respondió. —No, que Satsuki encuentre lo que necesita es lo importante.

— ¿Satsuki? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

—Sí, me llamo Momoi Satsuki.

—Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Te voy a partir la cara, enano, feo, ¿Quién te crees? Maldición, ¿por qué dije el nombre de mi ama? ¿Es que soy idiota? No… tengo que pensar. No, ya no hay escapatoria, además Satsuki tiene que encontrar esa tienda, para eso vinimos, los deseos de mi ama son prioridad, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella lo ve de ese modo? Apenas se conocen, él puede ser peligroso, a pesar de ser feo con ganas, maldito humano corriente y pestilente._

Durante el trayecto, Kuroko y Momoi hablaron un poco. Himuro se sintió alarmado al escuchar que él era el aprendiz del sacerdote que había fallecido hace poco, con eso esperaba que Satsuki se mostrara más fría con él, aunque sabía que no pasaría pues ella era dulce y no guardaba rencor, además parecía encantada con esa maldita actitud enervante, como la describía Himuro, así pues, el pobre conejo tuvo que guardarse su rabia en lo más profundo y observar en silencio como la mujer de sus ojos, su dulcinea, la dueña de su existencia, estaba observando a otro chico y sonriéndole con dulzura. ¿Siempre le sonreía así a todos? Ella era tan dulce y alegre que no lo dudaba, aunque de todas formas, algo parecía fuera de cuadro, anormal, erróneo. Los celos de Himuro aumentaban poco a poco, al igual que una tremenda sensación de peligro.

—Así que, Momoi, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Soy un aprendiz…

—Supongo que eres aprendiz de esa fantástica curandera que todos conocen.

—Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy observador y llevas muchas hierbas medicinales en la bolsa.

¿No estaba Kuroko siendo demasiado encantador e íntimo para ser un aprendiz de sacerdote? ¿No eran castos y puros y debían consagrarse y todos esos detalles? Himuro, siendo inteligente alejó sus emociones que ardían con violenta y trémula impaciencia, para así mejor escuchar a su cerebro, y este le decía que algo no estaba bien en toda esa inexplicable amabilidad, algo estaba mal, simplemente no era normal, ¿por qué de pronto se había acercado para ayudarla así sin más? ¿No era muy extraño que se comportase tan familiar y que su plática no parase de tornarse cada vez más íntima? Había dos opciones factibles, la primera, que Kuroko estuviese siendo realmente amable y sincero y que solo estuviera haciendo una conversación agradable para eliminar la tensión. La segunda, tramaba algo y no era nada bueno, todo era una trampa. Pero, ¿cómo saber cuál de las dos era? Himuro tuvo que tragar su orgullo y la sensación de impotencia.

Nada bueno saldría de esa relación y lo sabía.

…

— ¡Oh, Tatsu! Soy tan, tan feliz, ¡no podrás adivinar lo que me pasó hoy!

—Deja que adivine, ama mía, ese petulante aspirante religioso le ha dado un presente, o quizá le ha dicho algo lindo, ¿no es así? —la ira estaba sutilmente escondida entre sus palabras. Momoi se sorprendió de esa actitud, era la primera vez que su adorable conejito decía algo tan cruel y severo, ¿estaba pasándole algo?

— ¿Pasa algo, Tatsu?

—No, nada. Ama mía, no me gusta que pases tiempo con ese chico, nada bueno puede salir de él, ¿has olvidado quien era su maestro?

—No, no lo he olvidado. Pero… no por eso voy a tratarlo mal, él es amable conmigo, se interesa en lo que digo y es agradable… ¿qué importa si su maestro fue alguien malo? Él no es como su maestro, él es diferente.

Himuro, que leía un libro en aquellos momentos, se levantó de su asiento al tiempo en que cerraba el libro de golpe. Lucía especialmente serio, muy molesto, pero pronto toda señal de mal genio se borró de su apacible expresión, una sonrisa llena de dulzura apareció en su amoroso rostro, ¿Cómo podía mirar mal a la hermosa mujer que tanto amaba y deseaba sin descanso?

—Ama, los hombres, todos, son bestias. ¿Lo entiendes? —Preguntó él, arrinconando a Momoi contra la pared sujetó suavemente su barbilla y le hizo alzar ligeramente el rostro, todo con la más tierna de las delicadezas—. No me gusta que salgas mucho con él, los maestros enseñan y esas enseñanzas definen a las personas, así como a mí me enseñaste a preparar pociones, él debió aprender cosas de su maestro, y para el tipo de persona que era, no creo que salga nada bueno de él. ¿Entiendes cuánto me preocupo por ti? Yo me inquieto por ti… yo soy tu único compañero, yo estuve aquí antes que nadie más, por eso, aléjate de él.

—Tatsu…

—Solo lo digo porque me preocupo por ti, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, no vamos a separarnos. Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Himuro tuvo que ceder, sabía que si se ponía más tosco la asustaría. "En ti sí confío, en quien no confío es en ese enano pretencioso", eso era lo que en realidad quería decir.

…

—Sabes Kuroko, usualmente no me meto en tus asuntos pero, entiendes lo que está pasando, ¿no?

— ¿De qué hablas, que estas tratando de decir…?

—Esa chica, es una bruja, ella te ha embrujado.

— ¿Qué? No… Momoi es solo aprendiz de una curandera.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? Ella miente. ¿No eres capaz de ver la realidad? Kuroko, tú eras el aprendiz más prometedor de nuestro maestro, es obvio que ella desea embrujarte, seguramente esté jugando contigo para tomar venganza, ¿sino, como clasificas lo que sientes por ella? Apareció de la nada, es un sentimiento banal, tú prometiste mantenerte casto, ¿no parece conveniente que de pronto te intereses en una mujer? Una bruja puede hacerte caer incluso con una mirada. Ora, ora hermano mío y entenderás que estoy en lo correcto.

Kuroko, turbado, no respondió nada. ¿Momoi, una bruja? Eso no era posible, ella no era como las brujas, las brujas eran seres feos con intenciones malignas y pérfidas, ¿no? Aunque, recordó que su maestro le había dicho que las brujas pueden usar todo recurso para engañar a las personas, ¿no podía ser la belleza de Momoi y su encanto una trampa en sí? Kuroko estaba muy seguro de que aquel día de verdad se había acercado a ella para ayudarla y ser cortés. O bien eso creía, ¿era mentira? ¿Todo había sido una trampa hecha a base de trucos y magia? Simplemente no quería ni iba a creerlo, no hasta tener pruebas. Una mujer con una sonrisa tan amable, con una mirada tan cándida y dulce y con actitudes tan adorables no podía ser una bruja malvada, no era posible. Así pues, Kuroko se dispuso a averiguar la verdad.

Un día, cuando Tetsuya se despidió de Momoi, en vez de irse por su lado la siguió. Con su falta de presencia y bajo resalte, el aprendiz de sacerdote se las ingenió para seguirla por el bosque sin ser visto. Mientras más se adentraba Kuroko en el bosque peor eran sus presentimientos, pues recordaba ese lugar, recordaba ese camino, era la casa de una bruja, una bruja horrible con la cual su maestro había peleado valientemente. ¿Era Momoi algo de esa bruja? Bien podía ser una coincidencia nada más, tal vez vivía lejos porque no podía costearse en una gran casa. ¡Ah! Pero ella había dicho era aprendiz de una amable anciana, ¿no? Entonces, seguro esa anciana tenía que vivir alejada por cuestiones de salud, además, estar lejos del ruidoso pueblo seguro que era agradable. Así fue como Kuroko intentó darse ánimos a sí mismo. Nervioso y sin decir una palabra, a duras penas respirando, su mano se aferraba al rosario que colgaba en su pecho y en su mente recitaba algunas oraciones sencillas para calmarse, aun si tenía un manejo excepcional de sus emociones, en aquel momento estaba perdido sus estribos.

— ¡Tatsu! —le escuchó exclamar a Momoi una vez que habían llegado a su destino.

El joven de aquella primera vez estaba ahí, pero… ¿acaso su vista le engañaba? Un humano no era el que abría la puerta para recibir a la joven, era un hibrido extraño, parecía humano pero en su cabeza relucían unas orejas negras de conejo, ¿sería un disfraz? Imposible, se movían, reaccionaban a las acciones de su dueño. Kuroko sintió que perdía el aliento, pero se mantuvo firme y desde las sombras siguió observando y escuchando.

—Ama Satsuki —dijo él—, hoy nos ha llegado un nuevo pedido.

— ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

—Déjame ver… —el hibrido sacó una lista de papel y se puso a leer: —El carpintero necesita un conjuro para curar quemaduras graves. El pescador, ese que vino una vez con su esposa, quiere otro conjuro de buenos vientos para que la tormenta no dañe su barco. Ah, y la señora Painswood necesita más poción para endulzar la voz, parece que ha tenido algo de tos últimamente y eso la ha enronquecido.

—Suena como que tenemos mucho trabajo —comentó ella sonriendo—. ¿Has empezado ya?

—Sí, estoy preparando el polvo de vientos buenos, solo no encuentro la salamandra endulzada, ¿la has cambiado de lugar?

Kuroko ya no quiso escuchar más, su corazón dolía, latía tan fuerte que pensó iba a saltar de su pecho. Lágrimas de dolor brotaron de sus ojos, ella era una bruja, de eso no había duda. Pero no era una bruja mala, no era alguien cruel, solo ayudaba a la gente. ¿Por qué lloraba Tetsuya entonces sí había comprendido que ella no hacía el mal? Lloraba porque se odiaba a sí mismo, sabía que debía hacer algo, sabía muy bien que su maestro le había advertido que sin importar nada todas las brujas debían terminar en la hoguera; se odiaba, se odiaba por sentirse un traidor, por sentir que estaba pisoteando el recuerdo de su maestro y estaba tirando todo su esfuerzo a la fosa, y aun así, él no podía, no era capaz de dañar a esa joven amable. Así pues, guardaría el secreto y negaría todo. Pero, ¿Cómo protegería eso a su enamorada por siempre? Tarde o temprano se sabría. Y, por otra parte, Tetsuya sintió un poco de dolor al enfrentar el hecho de que ella le había mentido, aun si la comprendía, no le quitaba ese sabor amargo de la boca.

Kuroko alzó la mirada para ver de nuevo a ese raro dúo. Y fue ahí cuando observó algo extraño. Ella abrazaba al mayor con una sonrisa inocente, pero él tenía una mirada horrible, casi diabólica, ese era el mal encarnado. Ese sujeto extraño tenía el aura más oscura que Kuroko jamás hubiese sentido el horror de contemplar. El horro que sintió al pensar que Momoi sería consumida por ese terrible ente, le petrificó unos segundos, incluso podía ver como él se aferraba a ella, podía ver… sí, lo observaba, hasta el último detalle, esa existencia maligna… Seguro que él había inducido a Momoi a ser una bruja y la había engañado haciéndole creer que estaban ayudando a personas, ¿y sí Momoi algún día terminaba haciendo un embrujo fatídico por culpa de esa asquerosa influencia? Tetsuya comprendió que podía salvar a su amada si se desasía de él.

…

—Hoy… el cielo está muy gris —comentó Momoi.

—Se siente como si una desgracia estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

—Sí… espero que no pase nada malo hoy, quizá llueva, eso es bueno para mis plantas que tengo en el jardín.

Algo malo estaba por ocurrir y Himuro lo sabía con toda certeza. Algo horrible y peligroso se acercaba, poco a poco, tal vez había algo en el aire, un no sé qué, que le ponía la piel de gallina y los nervios de punta, pero también le provocaba una rabia enorme. Algo se acercaba y ese algo no sería bueno para su ama, para su dulce y adorada ama. Pero, ¿qué era? ¿Qué acechaba desde las sombras? Y más importante que eso, Himuro se preguntó, ¿sería capaz de protegerla? Ni siquiera dudaría al respecto, pero igualmente la inseguridad calaba su piel.

—Tatsu, te vez preocupado, ¿estás bien?

Una dulce mano se deslizó por su mejilla y la aceptó gustoso, era suave, tersa, cálida. Conocía bien ese toque, lo recordaba desde mucho antes que ella lo convirtiera en su caballero. Himuro siempre había estado hechizado, desde antes que Momoi lo hiciera, ¿había sido la mamá de Momoi quien le había hechizado primero? No lo recordaba ni podía saberlo, solo sabía que Momoi disfrutaba de abrazarlo más que a ningún otro y que solo cuando ambos descansaban juntos ella era capaz de dormir sin sollozar.

Himuro no respondió a la pregunta de Momoi, en lugar de eso, haló de su mano y la acercó a sí. La abrazó, la abrazó con total ternura y dejó que su cuerpo embonase naturalmente con el de ella. El calor que le recorrió al abrazarla le dibujó una sonrisa suave, le calmó. No la dejó ir, no dijo nada más, simplemente estaba bien así, mientras se aferrase a ella y no la perdiera de vista todo iría estupendamente, sería capaz de protegerla, de ver su sonrisa, de estar a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Te sientes triste?

—Siento que si te dejo ir te llevará el viento y te alejará de mí.

—Son solo los vientos de otoño, ¿a qué vienen esas tonterías? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa que derrochaba un gran amor, pero pronto la brujita se dio cuenta de que su caballero conejo hablaba en serio, algo le preocupaba. Así que, acariciando suavemente su cabeza permaneció abrazada a él durante un tiempo considerablemente largo. Himuro cerró los ojos y sin soltarla, de manera torpe, la guió hasta el sillón que estaba cerca de ambos y ahí ambos se echaron para permanecer en la misma posición largo rato. El latido de Momoi tranquilizó mucho a Himuro, sin embargo, aun así la sensación de peligro perduraba.

…

—Entonces, hermano Tetsuya, ¿estás diciéndonos que en vez de ir tras la bruja debemos ir por su compañero?

—Sí. Las enseñanzas de mi maestro son claras, y él me mostró que nuestra causa es noble y que nuestro deber es librar al mundo del mal. Esa joven no ha hecho otra cosa sino ayudar a la gente de su pueblo con gran amabilidad. Estoy en todos mis sentidos, no he sido embrujado, es la verdad. ¡Pero bueno lo he visto a él! Con solo verle supe quién era la verdadera amenaza. Él de quien debemos encargarnos. Haremos nuestro movimiento esta tarde. Llamen al pueblo, preparen la hoguera. Yo me encargo de la joven, los demás encárguense de Himuro.

Todos los aspirantes a sacerdote estaban asombrados, confinaban en las palabras certeras y confiables de Kuroko. Ninguno se quejó, nadie estuvo en contra. De hecho, apenas el chico había terminado de hablar, la mayoría ya se había puesto en marcha para así tener todo listo lo antes posible. Todos, todos excepto uno. Ese uno no estaba de acuerdo con Tetsuya, en la mente de ese uno, la bruja también merecía ser quemada.

— ¿Ogiwara? ¿Está todo en orden? —inquirió Kuroko al ver que su amigo era el único que no se había ido aún.

—Kuroko, ¿recuerdas ese voto que hicimos al unirnos?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—No, no es nada, solo estaba preocupado de que lo hubieses olvidado.

Tras esas palabras cortantes Ogiwara se marchó. Ogiwara amaba a Kuroko más que a nadie más, pero estaba cegado en su ego, pensaba que su amor era totalmente puro y que mientras su relación siguiese pura todo iría bien. Ogiwara temía lo peor, sabía que Kuroko se había enamorado de esa malvada bruja, ya la había visto, era muy hermosa, en efecto, pero eso no la eximía de ser un ser impuro, pérfido, diabólico, ¿no era ella la causante de que alguien tan puro como Tetsuya estuviese tomando un camino erróneo que solo conducía a la oscuridad y el mal? Aquello era una maldición, era imposible que Kuroko la amase solo porque sí, y con eso en mente Ogiwara se auto-convenció de que esa bruja debía ser quemada y destruida para así salvar a su amado amigo. No importaba si su amigo no comprendía todo a la primera, una vez que fuese libre seguro se lo agradecería. Y con esto en mente, Ogiwara se convirtió en maestro titiritero para así, desde las sombras, mover todas las cuerdas y alterar el curso de las cosas. Quien terminaría en la hoguera no sería el compañero de la bruja, sino la bruja misma.

…

— ¡Ama! ¡Veo fuego! ¡Muchos aldeanos se acercan con antorchas! ¡Vienen directo hacía nosotros! —gritó Tatsuya.

Momoi, alarmada, salió a comprobar las palabras de Himuro, quería verlo con sus propios ojos, era verdad, los aldeanos venían directo hacía ellos, no eran pocos, era una turba enorme sin fin. La turba la encabezaba Kuroko, y otros chicos con los mismos atuendos religiosos. Algo dentro de Momoi se quebró como una copa que es destrozada con un martillo. ¿Kuroko era el lidera de esa turba con trinchetes y antorchas? ¿La había traicionado?

Cuando estuvieron rodeados, Ogiwara dio un paso al frente.

—Momoi Satsuki, se te acusa de ser una bruja, ¿cómo te declaras?

— ¿Q-Qué?... Pero no he hecho nada…

—Responde la pregunta.

—Culpable… —murmuró—, yo soy una bruja.

—Ogiwara, ¿qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Kuroko, pero pronto gritos de furia sofocaron su voz. El chico intentó buscar alguna mirada que mostrase su misma consternación, pero los hechos eran claros, él era el único que no sabía nada, todos estaban actuando por su cuenta, estaban siguiendo a Ogiwara. Tetsuya iba a protestar pero fue sujetado y empujado, pronto se vio apresado entre el gentío.

— ¿Han oído? Esta joven ha traicionado sus confianzas, ¡ha deshonrado el buen nombre de las amables curanderas! Con su magia sucia e inmunda ha corrompido sus mentes y sus cuerpos, ¡aquellas bendiciones que ustedes consumían no eran más que trampas! El precio del bienestar ha sido demasiado alto, entre más les influencie esta bruja estarán todos un paso más cerca del infierno, ¿no confían en que dios ha de curar todos su males con fe y amor? En cambio ella les engaña, les ofrece el paraíso y la salida fácil condenándoles eternamente, ¿no están furiosos con esta horrible criatura de aspecto grácil? ¡Oh, hermanos! ¡Debemos ser clementes y tenerle compasión! Es un ser corrompido pero nosotros haremos algo, ¡la sacrificaremos en nombre de dios! ¡La quemaremos en la hoguera y dejaremos que el fuego sagrado consuma su pérfida carne y purifique su espíritu!

Cada palabra que brotaba de los labios de Ogiwara avivaba más y más la ira del pueblo y su entusiasmo. La mayoría, cegados por su "deber cristiano" no pusieron un pero al asunto, incluso estuvieron de acuerdo en que aquel horripilante acto de asesinato no era más que un ritual compasivo para purificar un alma manchada y condenada que a su vez libraría al pueblo de esa presencia maligna, ninguno siquiera intentó recordar que esa amable joven era tan dañina como una hoja que cae de un árbol. Nadie la defendió, nadie pensó en todas las cosas buenas que ella había hecho por ellos, nadie pensó en la anciana que les ayudaba con sus males, nadie pensó, nadie quiso siquiera intentarlos, ciegos de fe creyeron hasta la última palabra que brotaba de los labios de ese extraño aspirante al sacerdocio.

— ¡Cállense! ¡Insolentes! ¡Mal agradecidos! —se escuchó un grito tan poderoso como el de un trueno.

Himuro, al ver que su ama no decía nada pues había entrado en shock, decidió que no se quedaría callado, no toleraría semejante difamación a su adorable ama y tampoco terminaría que pusieran un dedo encima de ella. Por ello, se colocó en frente de ella. Momoi lloraba, no podía creer lo que sucedía, era tan parecido a esa vez, esa vez hace muchos años en la que, escondida, había escuchado como el pueblo le gritaba cosas horribles a su madre y luego se la llevaba lejos. Para cuando la pequeña había conseguido valor para salir, ya era tarde, se la habían llevado. Y cuando intentó pedir ayuda a gritos, solo recibió miradas llenas de odio de los pocos que aún estaban ahí. ¿Por qué la historia se repetía? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ella nunca había deseado causar ningún mal, tampoco era malvada, y aun así, ellos estaban ahí, todos a los que había ayudado ahora le miraban con profundo odio y decepción.

— ¡Sepárenlos! —gritó Ogiwara.

Separar a Momoi de Himuro requirió a más de diez hombres. Kurok0 fue sujetado por otros dos y al final, como Momoi no opuso resistencia, solo tuvieron que atarle las manos. Su shock era terrible, no podía salir de él, de pronto todo se había vuelto silencio, no escuchaba ni entendía nada. ¿Todo eso estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Qué estaba pasando en verdad? Himuro luego de ser encadenado y sujetado fue obligado a caminar al lado de Momoi. En el trayecto, Momoi sufrió la humillación más grande su vida, todos le gritaban, se mofaban de ella, le lanzaban objetos y calabazas podridas. Himuro intentó con todas sus fuerzas ir con su ama, no tuvo éxito, en todo intento fue detenido. Las lágrimas de Momoi empezaron a fluir cual manantiales. Con la cabeza baja, el corazón destrozado y el dolor a flor de piel, caminó todo el tramo en silencio.

— ¡Basta! ¡Ogiwara! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Kuroko desesperado. Ellos ya estaban en el pueblo, se habían adelantado. La ceremonia estaba por comenzar.

— ¿Qué hago? Te libero a ti y al pueblo de una futura maldición que nos condenará a todos.

—No, no, ¡detente! ¡Ella no merece esto! ¡Déjala ir!

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque la amo, la amo como nunca amaré a alguien… basta, por favor, si ella muere yo moriré también.

Ogiwara estaba por soltarle un puñetazo a Kuroko pero no pudo.

—Hago esto por tu bien… espero que lo entiendas.

Kuroko fue encerrado y Ogiwara, usando los ropajes ceremoniales salió para comenzar la ceremonia. Momoi y Himuro estaban arrodillados en medio de la gran plaza del pueblo que estaba delante de la gran iglesia del pueblo. Caminó con calma directo hacia ellos, se colocó atrás de ambos. Observó que muchos habían golpeado a Himuro y otros habían desgarrado la ropa de Momoi hasta dejarle solo vestida con un camisón blanco. Los dos guardaban silencio. Ella sollozaba y él solo observaba a todos con tremendo odio.

Un joven que estaba al lado de Ogiwara le entregó una daga, este la tomó y luego haló del hermoso cabello de Momoi.

— ¡Suéltala! ¡No la toques! ¡Maldito imbécil! —gritó Himuro furioso, pronto fue callado por una fuerte patada directo en su quijada.

— ¡No! ¡Basta! —Sollozó Momoi—… No le lastimen, solo quiere protegerme… por favor…

—Calla, asquerosa bruja —respondió Ogiwara con severidad.

Y de tajo, le cortó el pelo lo más corto que pudo. Luego, empezó a recitar unas oraciones extrañas en latín. Luego roció sobre ellos agua bendita y unos ayudantes les arrojaron incienso en la cara. Cuando todo terminó ataron a cada uno a su despectiva hoguera.

—Satsuki… perdóname… —musitó Himuro.

— ¿Por qué…? —inquirió Momoi, volteando a verle, estaba cansada y las cuerdas herían su piel, pero eso ya no importaba, igual moriría.

—Porque no pude protegerte…

—Ese no era tu deber…

— ¡Lo era! —exclamó furioso consigo mismo.

Ella sonrió.

—No, no lo era. Tu deber era estar a mi lado, ¿no estas a mi lado? No tengo miedo de morir, no si estoy a tu lado.

Himuro se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que este sangró. La gente cuchicheaba cosas sobre aquel monstruo hibrido, pero a los condenados ya nada les importaba.

—Satsuki, te amo.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo…

—Y yo a ti.

—Pero no te amo como a la familia, te amo loca y apasionadamente, te adoro, y siempre te amé, desde que nos conocimos.

— ¿De verdad? Vaya, el hechizo salió muy bien.

—No fue por el hechizo, yo me enamoré de ti, desde que te vi llorar, desde que te vi sonreír por primera vez, desde que supe que yo sería tu razón para dejar el dolor… desde entonces te amé.

—Fui una estúpida… —murmuró con la sonrisa titubeante—… Debí escucharte, debí alejarme de él, y más que nada… debí haberte dicho que yo también te amaba. Di todo por sentado, jamás te dije cuanto te amaba…, no, mejor dicho, cuanto te amo y cuanto te amaré.

— ¿Entonces es mutuo? —inquirió Himuro, más feliz que nunca.

—Sí. ¿Perdonaras mi estupidez?

—Eres mi ama, mi todo, ¿hay forma en que no pueda perdonarte? —ambos suspiraron.

—No lo sé, pero me quedo tranquila, no esperaba este final.

—Satsuki, di mi nombre una vez más y di que me amas, por favor.

—Te amo, Tatsuya. Te amo… gracias por estar ahí siempre para mí.

Los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa y Momoi le envió un beso de viento.

Alguien colocó leña y paja a sus alrededores y entonces inició el fuego. La gente gritaba eufórica y les lanzaban maldiciones, el humo empezó a brotar. Sin embargo, Momoi y Himuro no dejaron de verse, sonriéndose, mirándose con amor. El final estaba ahí.

— ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que inició todo? —preguntó Tatsuya.

Y entonces Momoi lo entendió todo.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Nada nos va a separar.

—Nada.

El humo cubrió todo, la gente celebraba. Y de pronto, cuando juraron a ambos muertos, una ráfaga de viento golpeó el lugar llevándose el humo y apagando el fuego con tremenda fuerza. Para sorpresa de todo a ira de Ogiwara, los jóvenes ya no estaban ahí.

Donde estaba Momoi, solo quedaron plumas negras. Y donde estaba Himuro solo quedó un peluche de conejo.

Al final, Kuroko se suicidó pensando que Momoi había sido quemada. El pueblo nunca más vivió tranquilo. Y muchas historias y cuentos fueron inventados.

Himuro cumplió su promesa y el hechizo cumplió su función.

Ellos siguen juntos, nadie sabe cómo, nadie sabe dónde, pero lo están, eso es tan seguro como que hay un conejo en la luna y un gato negro cantando a su lado.


End file.
